The Twilight Knight
by Darkpaw94
Summary: The newborns are talking about backing out of the plan to destory the Cullens when Riley walks in. Dark Knight/Twilight crossover. Riley as The Joker. Oneshot. Bree POV.


**This is the scene in Dark Knight were the joker comes in and talks to the mob. Or as some people call it, "The Pencil Trick" Scene.**

**The newborns are talking about backing out of the plan to destory the Cullens when Riley (The Joker) walks in.**

**OKAYOKAY. I know Riley doesn't seem like the Joker type. But I couldn't put in Victoria or James. It didn't fit anywhere to me.../ AW WELL.**

**This is told from **_**BREE'S**___**p.o.v. So yea... Enjoy my first fanfic! :3**

**I do not own Dark Knight or Twilight.**

We were all sitting around the table when we heared him. His laugh sounded more like he was talking to us. The red eyes I saw around the table shifted around looking for a escape. There was no real danger. Was there?

He entered the room, still laughing a sarcastic laugh. His blondish dirty hair was greased back out of his face like he hadn't washed it for days. His face was the most startling. It was so calm and yet dark at the same time. It was almost funny. But I didn't dare laugh with him. As he entered out of the shadows, I got a better look at him. His face was the palest in the room. The dark rings all around his eyes looked as if they were apart of him. A hint of ruby made me think twice. The most alarming was the blood red lipstick on his mouth and up his cheeks to make it look like he was smiling. It looked like it wasn't lipstick but blood itself. He must of just finished hunting. Around the corners of his mouth was a chunked up blood mark. Scars? I didn't stare any further. I looked down.

"Ha. Ha. Ho. Ho. He. He. Haaa... And I thought my jokes were bad." Riley chuckled as he approached the table. The group of vampires around me shuddered nervously. Two of them seemed calmer then the rest. One spoke up.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't have my boys here rip your head off." The bigger, muscular olive-toned one said in a demanding voice.

"How 'bout a magic trick?" Riley said, ingoring him. He reached into his pocket and pulled something long silver out. It was a metal stange object, carved and ornate. He slamed in on the table. I'd almost thought the table would break but there was something gentle about that slam. "I'm gonna make this disappear."

One of the olive-toned ones had jumped up and charged at Riley.

It happened very quickly then.

Riley had grabbed the back of the the olived-vampire and slamed it into his head. It shouldn't have hurt, he could just pull it out later. Riley pushed the vampire farther into the back of the room, but still so that we could see what was happening to our 'friend'. Riley clicked the object. I closed my eyes and looked down. A horrible metallic sreeching echoed the room. I heared some gasps but not one of us moved. The sreeching had seem to end minutes later, hours to me. I glanced back up. Flames lapped up to the tall ceillings. I still saw the faint remains of the olived-toned vampire.

"Tada! Its...gone." He crackled as he made his way back to the table.

The bigger olived-toned one jumped out of his seat. But the vampire across from him rose his hand.

"Sit." He said. An italian actsent colored his voice. I didn't know the names of anyone around me, but he seemed like the leading type. "I want to hear." He finished, sitting back in his seat. Riley nodded and smiled a creeplingly. I shuddered lightly in my seat.

The big olived-toned one sat back down, still glaring a deadly glare at Riley.

"Lets wine the clocks back a few weeks." Riley started. "Cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean, what happened? ...Your balls drop off?"

I knew what he was talking about. We were all rethinking our plans on this 'invasion', as Riley put it. We all wanted the girl. Badly. But the golden-eyed vampires are no idiots. I hearded many stories about them. It seemed like the human was a pet. I didn't get it. We were raised to think of humans as food. Teenagers as treats. Little children as snacks and older humans were like stale food. But it was the best stale food I'd ever tasted. I'd forgoten all my human memories on the digusting food I'd eaten. This was the real deal now.

The clothes Riley had given us grew us mad. But he said it was only a taste of what we had coming if we destroyed the weired gold-eyes. In fact, I wanted too. But I didn't speak up. The other vampires around me were still a bit cautious.

The fools.

Riley continued. "You see, A guy like me..."

"A freak." The olived-one muttered, loudly enough like he was talking to him. Vampires around me muttered in agreement, some of them snickering.

"A guy..like me..." Riley grimaced, looking downward. He toyed with the metal object, half of the group grew silent. "Listen. Listen. I know why you guys choose to have your little...group therapy sessions in broad darkness. And I know why your afraid to go to Forks..." He leaned in forward, his voice a deadly whisper.

"The Cullens..." He growled.

"You see..." He started up again, alittle louder this time. "The hunting raids in have shown the cops in Forks Seattles true colors...Unfortunately. The Swan human? Shes only the begining" He said waving off into a oppisite direction. "And..uh, as for your guys so called plan...? The Cullens has no jurisdiction. Edward Cullen will find you and make you squeal." Riley tightened his hands in a choking motion.

"What do you propose?" The italian-vampire spoke up after Riley was done.

"Its simple...we uh, kill the Cullens." Riley shuddered. It wasn't a shudder of weakness. I could tell very easily. The rest of the group laughed and chuckled. I glanced at all of them. Were they idiots? Did they want to get killed? Did they not remember what happened minutes ago? The flames from the smaller olive-toned vampire was slowly decreasing. The thick smoke was easy to see with our inhanced vision.

"If its so simple," A new voice spoke up. "Then why haven't you done it yet?" He spoke in a monotone voice, almost snearingly.

"If your good at something then you don't do it for free." Riley pointed at all of us. He wanted us to join him.

"How much you want?" The italian vampire said, he didn't seem nervous at all. But his response made us seem like cattle someone was about to buy. I hissed at him under my breath. He doesn't own us, the fool. I almost got up and attacked him right here, I could tell others were about to do the same thing. I held my ground though. He had more on his side.

"Uh...All of you..." Riley said slowly, like he was explaining it to a child.

I laughed along with the others at the italian-vampire. Serves him right. I heard the italian-vampire mutter something like, "Your joking..."

"No...No...I'm...not..." Riley murmured back, shifting around in his seat.

We all stopped laughing. Riley continued on. "If we don't deal with them...now...Little gamble here," He nodded over to the muscular olive-toned vampire. "Won't be able to get a nickle for his grandma."

The olive-toned vampire snapped and bashed his fists on the table. "Enough with this clown!" He roared and pushed back his chair. He charged at Riley. Riley was quicker and took a step back out of his seat. He raised his finger. In it, was the long metal object from later.

"Lets not blow this out of proportion." He said and smiled devilishly. He showed it to all of us, like he was pointing. I stiffened. Many others got out of their seats like they were gonna make a run for it. The olive-toned vampire glanced at the slowing fire behind him, then back at Riley. He regained his anger quickly.

"You think you can take us, make us fight to the death, and then just walk away?" He snarled.

Riley glanced around the room. He waved the object absently. "Yeah."

"Well I gettin' out." He demanded in a booming voice and backed up.

Riley shrugged and glanced around more at us. He studyed everyone in the room. He knew. We knew.

That we wanted her.

"Well, um. Okay. Why don't you give me a call, if you want to take things a little more...seriously..." He said and started to back out of the room. He waved the object around threatenly. No one moved. Most of the vampires in here where idiots. But not that stupid.

He kicked the door with his foot, not turning away from us and backed out.

I knew this wasn't the end of this...

**So! What'd ya think? x3 Review! PLZKTNX.**

**-Dani**


End file.
